


Mail order Husband

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys, Dean has kids, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mail order husband, Rich Castiel, Sam Ships It, Widower Dean, upper class Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tired of the upper class life and is truely bored of his parent attempts at finding him a suitor. Dean is a widower with two children and didn't really expect his jackass brother sam to post the ad for a mail order husband. When two worlds collide will love come out of it or will this all end in disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naomi Novak watched her eldest son once again turn down a request to dance. She sighed resignedly. This was yet another night wasted on her headstrong boy. Castiel Novak was beautiful, witty, intelligent, and completely bored with their society. None of the would-be suitors were up to his high standards because they were, in his estimation, also boring.

She turned back to the conversation between her husband, Chuck, and his long-time friend, Ezekiel Winters. They were discussing some matter of business that really didn’t interest her. Naomi knew her husband better than anyone and could tell Chuck had also noticed their son’s dismissal of the elegant young man. His handsome visage tightened imperceptibly and his deep brown eyes reflected his disapproval.

She laid a hand on his arm and smiled slightly.

He arched a brow at her and said, “Do you find this amusing?”

“I find it aggravating and amusing, dear. It’s aggravating because these events thrown in his honor seem not to be doing any good. It’s amusing because he reminds me so much of you. Always wants things his way,” Naomi responded.

Chuck tried to keep the smile from his face but it was a lost cause. He knew Naomi was right. Chuck was caught between pride that his oldest offspring was so much like him and annoyance because he couldn’t make his behave for the very same reason. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this so much.”

Naomi’s smile grew. “Oh, no, Chuck. Not I. I think it’s awful.” She broke off into laughter, not able to continue as Chuck’s expression darkened.

Ezekiel turned and watched their son sit with two of his friends and talk animatedly. “Castiel shot down another one, eh?”

Chuck grunted. “Yes. How does he ever expect to marry a good man if he doesn’t give anyone a chance?”

His best friend turned back to him. “He knows what he wants and none of the men you keep thrusting upon him are what he’s after, I’m afraid.”

Naomi cleared her throat. “Maybe he’s a little more like me in that respect. I, too, wanted something different and I got it,” she said, with a gentle squeeze of Chuck’s arm.

“As did I,” her husband responded.

Ezekiel grinned as he remembered their courtship. “And what a splendid time it was, watching the two of you duke it out. At times, it was hard to tell who the hunter was or who the prey was.”

“Some of both, as I recall,” Naomi said.

“Agreed,” Chuck said. “Well, wife, I suppose we should mingle and dazzle the masses with our charm and wit. Too bad dear Castiel hasn’t learned any of that from us.”

“Oh, I think he has it in spades. After all, he charms his way out of punishment well enough,” Naomi said and followed her husband.

“Oh, and did you know that Melinda Wainwright was caught sneaking around with Scotty Monroe? He’s supposed to be courting Rachel Linden,” Ruby Carter told the other two with whom she sat.

Johanna Smith sat forward, “No! Who told you that?”

“I’m not going to reveal my sources, Jo,” Ruby said. “But, they are quite close to both of them. It’s going to be quite interesting when it comes out, don’t you think, Castiel?”

“Surely,” Castiel said with no enthusiasm.

His blue eyes, so like his mother’s, scanned the ballroom of their family home for any sign of anything that might interest him. He’d had no luck so far.

“And wild monkeys flew down from the heavens and landed on unicorns that took them to the desert, where they were eaten by naked old witches,” Ruby said.

“Too bad I’m not one of them,” Castiel said.

Jo laughed behind a hand. “Which?”

“Either. It’s not every wild monkey who gets to fly and ride on unicorns and it’s not every witch who gets to sit around naked and eat monkeys,” Castiel answered, smiling brightly at Ruby. “You thought I wasn’t listening. Fooled you.”

Ruby frowned. “Don’t you want to know what’s happening in the world? You have to keep on top of things so you can make good decisions.”

Castiel gave a short laugh. “So knowing who’s fooling around with whom is helping you to make good decisions?”

“Yes, actually, it is. It’s helping me figure out which gentlemen are trustworthy and which aren’t. That way, I can make a smart decision about who I will marry and who will become the father of my children,” Ruby said reasonably

Castiel grew irritated. “That’s all well and good for you, but I don’t want to have that kind of future. None of this matters to me; the balls, the society rules, the endless parade of stuffy men. No, it’s not for me and yet, I have no way out. I’m such a disappointment to my parents.”

Jo laid a hand on Castiel’s in consolation. “Is our life really so bad? I mean, we could be starving and penniless.”

Castiel smiled, not wanting to distress his friends. “No, it’s not bad, just tedious. I know that you and Ruby are quite happy to gossip and fret over the people in our circles, but I want something more exciting.” His eyes found his parents as they talked to another couple. His father was proud and charismatic and his mother was almost delicately beautiful. They were a very popular pair. He’d heard whisperings of their tumultuous courtship and smiled now as he remembered the stories.

There were times when he wished he could be more like his mother. She was respectable and always a lady. She had always been a wonderful mother and wife. However, Castiel knew he didn’t have her mother’s patience when it came to dealing with society. He had trouble being dutiful and attending parties and brunches while appearing to enjoy them.

No, high society wasn’t the place he wanted to be, but there was nothing for it. His father looked him way, so he smiled at him, hoping he would think he was having a good time. He loved his father and didn’t want to disappoint him, but also wondered how he could be true to himself at the same time.

His father could always see through his smokescreens and although he smiled back, it wasn’t a smile of real pleasure. It was so no one would guess he was displeased with him.

Castiel’s eyes dropped and he began teasing Ruby about all the horrible matches he could make to cover his feelings of inadequacy.

~~~

The following morning, Castiel sat at the dining room table with his mother and younger sisters. He read the daily paper, just as he always did. Chuck had already gone to his office for the day. He was an early riser and it was only on Sundays that he had breakfast with the family. However, he was always present for dinner unless something urgent took place.

“Castiel, tell us about the party,” asked his fifteen-year-old sister, Anna. Her light brown eyes were filled with excitement and her pretty smile eager.

Castiel’s eyes never left the paper as he answered Anna. “Tedious. Simply tedious.”

“Castiel!” his mother objected. “Do you know how much money we spend to throw these parties?”

“Mama, I have repeatedly asked you to stop throwing them because I’m not going to change my mind about them or suddenly start believing I’ll find my true love at one. I won’t,” Castiel said, putting down the paper and looking his mother in the eye. “I love you and Papa for all you’ve tried to do and your concern, but I’m fine as I am. Truly. You should be concentrating on Meg’s coming out party.”

Naomi sighed and fixed her poached egg. “I don’t understand what it is you’re looking for.”

Meg said, “Mama, if he doesn’t want the parties, I think he’s right. Throw them for me and for Anna when she comes of age.”  
Meg was a carbon copy of their mother. Her blonde waves cascaded over her shoulders and her lovely brown eyes had an entrancing quality, as many of the boys her age had found. Unbeknownst to their parents, Meg was quite the little flirt.

Castiel knew but wasn’t about to tell on his sibling. He found it amusing as long as flirting was all that happened. He had been present during Meg’s sweet-sixteen party and had kept close tabs on his sister without anyone realizing he was doing it. Now, at eighteen, Meg was developing a very womanly figure and would bear close watching. Her coming out party was only two months away.

Naomi said, “I will take this up with your father.” Her tone was resigned and frustrated. “I think you are right and I think you are old enough to know your own mind, even if it is against what we want for you and what you should want for yourself.”

Castiel’s temper flared. “I fail to see that it’s right for anyone to say what I should and shouldn’t want for my life! Just because I don’t want what society says I should want, why does that make me wrong? These people don’t know me; they don’t know what I think, or what I feel. They don’t care and, quite frankly, I don’t care what they think of me, either.”

Anna interjected, “But, Castiel, Mama and Papa have to associate with these people. Think of Papa’s business. It’s crucial that we don’t embarrass them because it’s Papa’s business that keeps us living in the style we do.”

Though young, Anna was highly intelligent and most likely a genius. She had a strong interest in Chuck’s shipping business and his other ventures, and understood much of the operations, even at her age. Chuck often took her to his office on Saturdays and unlike many men of that time, he was very proud that his youngest daughter was interested in the family business and had an aptitude for it.

Castiel sat back in his chair and considered what Anna had said. Sometimes, Castiel felt as if Anna had more sense than anyone he knew outside of his parents. He saw the wisdom in his little sister’s remark. “I think you’re right, Anna. I need to consider their feelings, too. It’s only respectful to do so.” He turned to Naomi. “Mama, I apologize for my quick words. If you insist upon throwing parties for me, I’ll do my duty, but no more. I should be grateful for you and Papa taking care of me so well and I certainly do not wish to cause you any shame.”

Naomi smiled. “Although I thank you for that, I truly don’t think these parties are doing any good. I think continuing them is futile. However, we will require you to go to a certain number of parties to which you are invited. Especially Ruby and Jo’s parties. Oh, and you must continue to attend the dinner parties for your father’s business associates. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes!” Castiel’s smile was luminous. “I think those are very reasonable terms. Do you think Papa will agree?”

Naomi smiled sweetly. “Oh, I think I’ll be able to convince him.”

“Excellent!” Castiel said and went back to his paper.

~~~

Chuck kissed his wife and rolled over. His breathing was slightly ragged and he was perfectly content to lie still for a few moments. Naomi was in a similar state. Their lovemaking was always active, passionate, and extremely satisfying. She rolled over and snuggled against her handsome husband. She ran a hand over his muscular chest and pressed a kiss against it.  
Chuck put an arm around her and held her close. “Well, you were particularly frisky tonight,” he said.

Naomi chuckled against his side. “You just bring out that side of me, husband. It’s not as if you weren’t frisky yourself.”

Chuck laughed. “Touché.”

Naomi turned serious. “We need to discuss Castiel.”

“Oh, no. What’s he done now?”

“It’s not what he’s done, it’s what he isn’t going to do. These parties are not doing anything but making him more dissatisfied. I don’t think we should bother with them. Meg is the one who wants them and she is so excited about her coming out. We should focus on that and give Castiel some breathing room. However, he should attend a certain number of parties to which he’s invited and also continue with our business dinners,” Naomi said in a rush.

Chuck’s response was to laugh and roll Naomi back over. “You are a conniver, Naomi Novak. Did he agree to that?”

Naomi arched a delicate brow at him. “A conniver I may be, but only for a good cause. Yes, he did. I thought they were decent terms. You’ve always said that in any good agreement, there’s give and take.”

“So I have.” Chuck weighed the subject and saw that the deal was a good one. “Very well. I agree with you.”

Naomi laughed and hugged Chuck. “You are the best husband and father!” She wiggled under Chuck.

He grinned and kissed her neck. “Really? So how about we seal the deal?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Naomi said.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender this time and Naomi did indeed show Chuck what a wonderful husband he was to her.

~~~

Chuck called Castiel into his office in the morning. Castiel knew this was not his father’s usual schedule and was nervous as he perched on one of the chairs in front of his large, mahogany desk. He watched his father close the door and settle in his office chair. He was a large man, standing around six-foot three and close to two hundred pounds, and the chair creaked a little under his weight. Chuck looked at him for a few moments without saying anything.

Castiel knew he was sizing him up, much the way he did a business opponent. He was looking for any weakness. He lifted her chin and looked him in the eye.

“What’s on your mind, Papa?” he asked.

Chuck smiled inwardly at his bravado. He was tough as nails and it made him feel good. Whoever he did eventually marry wouldn’t be able to run roughshod over him. He wanted his children to be appreciated and loved, not ruled over. At least with Castiel, he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“Your mother has informed me that the two of you have come up with a proposal on which you agree. She brought this to me last evening and wanted to know if I approve,” he stated.

Castiel fought the urge to fidget, knowing it would be a signal of his nervousness.

“Yes. That’s true. Both of us thought it reasonable and beneficial to both parties,” he said.

Chuck barely contained his smile at his use of business lingo. Apparently he was paying attention somewhat during their dinners with his colleagues. “If I agree to the terms set forth, what do you intend to do with the extra time you will have on your hands?”  
Castiel was stunned. He hadn’t given any thought to that. His father was waiting for an answer and his mind spun as he tried to come up with something acceptable. He decided on honesty because Chuck would be able to see through any lies he invented.

“I haven’t considered that, simply because I didn’t think you would agree to this.”

He nodded. “That’s understandable. However, if I agree to this, I expect you to come up with a worthy way to fill your time. I’ll not have you simply lying around eating bonbons and such.”

Castiel grinned. “When have you ever known me to lie around eating bonbons?”

“True. You’ve always been active. It was annoying as hell when you were a little boy,” he confessed. He didn’t often swear in front of his children, but Castiel was not as sensitive as their other two daughters.

“Is it my fault that I take after you, Papa?” he said sweetly.

He frowned. “You know, it’s rather irritating that everyone keeps reminding me of that.”

“You’re full of it. You love it and you know it,” Castiel teased.

“Back to our subject. I’m serious about you spending your time on something worthy. I don’t care if it’s a charity or some type of education. You have a fortnight to decide. I expect an answer within that time frame. As of this moment, there will be no more parties, but if you do not uphold your end of the bargain, the agreement is null and void and the parties will resume,” he told Castiel.

He could see his father was dead serious and even though he was thrilled with his answer, Castiel kept his happiness in check for the moment. “We are agreed.”

Only then did he smile again. “You are incorrigible. Now, come give me a kiss goodbye. I must get to the office.”

Castiel jumped up and went around the desk and hugged his father. He planted a huge kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Papa! Have a wonderful day. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, off with you,” Chuck said gruffly.

Castiel wanted to run from the room, but walked out in a gentlemanly fashion. He mounted the stairs and kept his composure until he reached his room. Once there, Castiel ran to his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and shouted his joy. Then he got up and twirled around the room, performing some moves that would have made anyone watching think he’d gone mad.  
A weight had been lifted and now Castiel could start to live life somewhat as he wanted. He lay back on his bed and began thinking about what he would do with his extra time. There would be extra time because he didn’t have to spend hours preparing for and attending the dreaded parties. During the season, it wasn’t unheard of to have an event almost every night.  
If he became involved in a charity, it would mean more functions and because that was what he was trying to avoid, he decided against it. What could he do educationally? Society had little use for truly educating men, although his father was very forward thinking in that respect and had made a large donation to Chatham College for Upper Class Men in Shadyside, an affluent area of Pittsburgh.

He decided to contact them to make an appointment to visit. The idea of taking a few classes was appealing to him. It would certainly be something different and he would meet new people, too. Castiel ran downstairs to tell Naomi the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brooks Agency is seeking eligible men or women of good reputation to correspond with gentlemen from the West who are seeking a partner. Please reply to this advertisement with a letter of description or come to our office located at the address below.

One month later found Castiel miserable yet again. There were only two of his courses he liked, English and history. The others were lost on him. He discovered an aptitude for writing and constantly scribbled down notes, which he rewrote and expanded upon later. Castiel tried his best at the mathematics courses, but he couldn’t seem to grasp anything higher than beginning algebra. Anna put him to shame by being able to complete the whole book, and correctly at that.

The foreign language courses were interesting, but it was really the English class that was fascinating to him. He’d been studying other writers and trying to learn as much as he could about the great writers down through history. His professor was very pleased with his progress and told him that he had wonderful insight and wrote beautiful, descriptive passages.

Castiel would have liked to have dropped out of the other courses and only kept writing. However, Castiel knew if he did, the parties would begin again. Therefore, he kept going to classes while trying to come up with another solution.

One day after class, Castiel asked her English professor, Mr. Rothwell, about what made for great writing.

He thought for a moment and then said, “You have to experience life, pay attention to the little things, and know your subject. Research is the key to writing an accurate, meaningful article, or writing anything worth reading, actually.”

Castiel took that nugget of advice to heart. Over the next couple of months, he observed everything in his neighborhood and around various parts of the city where he traveled. He soon became aware that there was little in his life that was different to write about. Castiel needed to travel to other lands and experience new things but he would never be permitted to do that.

Lying in bed late one night, Castiel thought about running away to follow his dream. His vivid imagination began concocting various scenarios that would allow him to do that. He would need money. He had some in his account, but his father managed that account and would know if he took any out. But if he waited to take it out right before leaving, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He fell asleep dreaming of escaping to pursue his dreams.

At breakfast, Castiel once again scoured the newspaper. An unusual advertisement caught his eye.

//The Brooks Agency is seeking eligible men or women of good reputation to correspond with gentlemen from the West who are seeking a partner. Please reply to this advertisement with a letter of description or come to our office located at the address below.//

Castiel grew more excited every time he read the advertisement. His mind began churning as he weighed the pros and cons of doing such a thing. He would certainly begin an adventure that would be worth writing about and perhaps find true love in the meantime. He would miss his family greatly and most likely anger them, but he was of age and could make his own decisions. Castiel was no fool and he realized that he would have to be sure of the man before travelling to meet him.

Knowing that he would be noticed writing down an address, Castiel memorized the address listed in the ad. After a rather boisterous breakfast with a lot of teasing between him and the other women, Castiel went up to his room and began making his plans to go to the Brooks Agency the next day.

He would need a taxi because he didn’t want the family’s driver to report where he was going. Castiel had no doubt that Mr. Richards would tell his father if he were to go anywhere out of character for him. He decided he would go for a walk to the park and take a cab from there. Paying cab fare wasn’t an issue because Castiel had a rather large sum of money saved and stashed in his room.

Each of the children was given an allowance every week and it was rare that Castiel used all of his because almost all of his needs were met by his parents. Meg, on the other hand, was prone to spending her money on frivolous items and then wanting more money to buy more things that caught her eye. Castiel hoped Meg married a rich man who could keep up with her spending habits.

The day seemed to pass slowly even though Castiel kept busy. He was impatient for the day to be over and for the next day to come. He lay in bed that night and couldn’t sleep, try as he might. He wanted to look her best tomorrow to make a good impression at the Brooks Agency. However, it was a long time before sleep claimed him.

~~~

“Well, Mr Novak, you seem to be exactly what we’re looking for in potential partners. The men are looking for men of your breeding and temperament,” J.D. Brooks said with a smile.

Castiel returned his smile and said, “Splendid! How do we proceed?”

J.D. turned and took a large file from a cabinet behind him. “These are advertisements from prospective men. Look through them and see if any appeal to you. I would ask that you choose only one to correspond with one at a time because you may become confused as to whom you are writing. Men are jealous sometimes and it may not sit well with them that you are talking to other men as well.”

Castiel saw the wisdom in that. “I understand.”

“Follow me, please,” J.D. said and rose from his chair.

He led him to a large conference room with a long table and many chairs.

“You will have plenty of room and privacy in here to look through them at your leisure,” he informed him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Brooks said and left him. As he went back to his desk, he wondered why such a beautiful, refined young man was considering becoming a mail-order husband. From his elegant clothing and impeccable hair style, Castiel was obviously a man of high social standing.

Castiel sat at the table and opened the file. There were many ads in it and he began to read them. He giggled over some of them because they were so amusing. Some were from men who were very strict about wanting a very domestic husband. Others were very sweet, almost too sweet, and he put those aside as well.

After an hour, he’d narrowed it down to five and then three. Finally, he ended up with the one that struck a chord within him. It read:

//Lonely widower rancher with two children seeks lovely man who is kind, intelligent, and strong. Must like children and should be able to do some cooking. He’s a hard worker, a good provider, and also likes to have fun.//

The name listed was Dean Winchester from Dawson, Montana. He felt sympathetic toward the gentleman because he had lost his wife and was trying to be a good father and earn a living at the same time. After putting all of the rest of the advertisements back in the folder, Castiel went back out to the front office.

J.D. looked up from some paperwork and smiled. “How’d we make out?”

“I would like to write to this gentleman,” he said and handed him the ad.

He read it and smiled. “Ah, yes. This one is rather popular,” he lied. “Let me write down the information for you. The letters will be private. I would ask that you be able to make up your mind within three months as we don’t want these men waiting for men who never come.”

Castiel was surprised. “There are other men writing to this rancher?”

J.D. nodded. “Oh, yes. It’s only fair.” He had no qualms about his dishonesty. He had to make a living, after all.

“What if they’ve already made up their mind?” Castiel said.

“Don’t fret, my dear. Once a decision has been made, you must come to inform me. Thus far, no one has gone to see this gentleman. There is a contract you must sign. We require a two hundred dollar service fee. If you should change your mind about contacting this gentleman further and do not want to try any others, I would refund half of your money.”

Hope seeped its way back into his chest. “I see. You said two hundred dollars?”

“Yes. Will that be a problem?” J.D. asked.

Castiel calculated his funds. “No, it won’t,” he said as he opened his wallet and counted out the money. “Now, about that contract.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat trickled down Dean’s back as he finished mending the last section of fence. Evening was closing in and he had wanted to get the work done before dark.

Sweat trickled down Dean’s back as he finished mending the last section of fence. Evening was closing in and he had wanted to get the work done before dark. It made him feel good to know that he had achieved his goal. He straightened up and stretched his cramped back. Replacing rotten fence posts and stringing new wire was not easy and it was one of the jobs he hated most.  
But, like always, Dean just got on with the job and got it done despite how he felt. He was good at pushing his feelings down deep. It made things simpler and it was less time consuming. He didn’t have enough time as it was because he had two kids to raise and a ranch to run. The work was never ending but he didn’t complain. It could be worse.

He threw the hammer he’d been using into his tool box and began walking back through the field to the barn. It was early May but the spring was coming on fast. Dean hoped that didn’t mean there would be a drought that summer. Lord knew he needed a bumper crop this year because the crops and meager profits from the cattle sales last year had barely kept them going through the winter.

As he walked, Dean looked at the lush, green grass under his boots and was thankful his cattle had good grazing with which to start the summer. They were a bit thin and he wanted to get them fattened up. No one wanted to buy a skinny steer. He needed his steers to go for a good price.

“Pa! Pa!” he heard his son, Ben, holler.

Dean looked up and saw his seven-year-old boy running at him pell-mell. His dark brown hair flew everywhere as he ran. Jasper, one of their border collies, ran barking and jumping at Ben.

“Look! Uncle Adam just brought it!” Ben told him and thrust the letter at him.

Dean took the mail from Ben. The envelope was ragged and dirty on the edges, evidence of how many times it had changed hands to get to him. He looked at the return address.

“Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania? I don’t know anyone in Pittsburgh, let alone Pennsylvania,” he mused.

Ben bounced up and down next to him. “Is that what it says, Pa? Pittsburgh? Can I see?”

Dean smiled at Ben. “Yeah, sure. See right there.” He pointed it out to Ben. “I’ll get you to learn it and write it tonight, ok?”

Ben nodded. “I’m hungry. When ya gonna read it?”

Dean loved the way his son was able to focus on two things at once. His son had a busy mind and he was very intelligent for his age. He got that from his mother, rest her soul.

“You’re hungry? I’m not surprised. You’re always hungry. What are you making for dinner?” Dean asked.

That stopped Ben. “Me? I don’t know how to make anything except sandwiches and we had that for lunch. Can’t we have steak?”

Dean said, “Hmm. Steak? What do you wanna have steak for? It’s not like you like it or anything.”

“Pa!” Ben said with a laugh. “Quit teasing me. C’mon, let’s go get dinner.” He tugged at Dean’s arm. “I’ll carry the toolbox. You’re probably tired from all that hard work you did.”

“Ok.” Dean agreed and gave the box to his son.

It was heavy and it fell to the ground at first. Then Ben picked it up in both hands and began walking with it. He didn’t complain about the weight, but Dean could tell it was tough going.

About halfway to the barn, Dean said, “Hey, Ben. You go on ahead and get cleaned up. Tell Mary to get that steak out of the cold cellar and get it on the stove. I’ll take the tool box. Where’s Uncle Adam now?”

“Went in the barn!” Ben shouted. He dropped the tool box and ran off to the house.

Dean smiled as he watched Ben go. He picked up the tool box and proceeded to the barn. Horses whinnied as they heard him approach. Dean stopped by each stall, patting and stroking their sleek coats. His brother, Adam, came out of the tack room.

“I see you got your letter,” he commented.

Dean nodded. “Ben was all wound up about it. I guess it’s because we don’t get a whole lot of mail.”

“Who’s in Pittsburgh?” Adam asked. His blue eyes held curiosity. Adam was well known for being nosey.

“I have no clue,” Dean answered.

“Are you going to read it now?”

Dean frowned at his older brother. “You’re as bad as Ben. No. I’m going to read it after supper.”

“How is it you have so much patience?” Adam said shaking his head.

Dean retorted, “And how is it you have so little?”

Adam smiled. “Because you’re like Ma and I’m like Pa, remember?” It was an old joke between them.

“How could I not? You staying to dinner?”

“I better get some kind of reward for goin’ after the mail,” Adam said.

“Well, c’mon then. I’m hungry.”

~~~

Mary was her mother, Lisa, all over again, Dean thought as he watched his daughter set the table. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a long braid with little wisps flying about. Her coffee-brown eyes looked to and fro as she went about her work. At eleven, Dean saw glimpses of the beautiful woman she would become. He thought about the boys who would come sniffing around in a few years and his stomach clenched.

Mary looked up and saw his expression. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, sweet pea. I was just thinkin’ how pretty you are. Just like your Ma. I’m gonna have to beat all the boys off with a stick before too long,” he replied.

“Pa, do I really look like her?” Mary said.

Dean nodded. “You sure do. Why do you think I tell you that? Look in the mirror and you’ll see your ma.”

Mary’s smile of pride touched Dean’s heart and his throat constricted with emotion.

“Is it ready yet?” Ben said.

Dean checked the meat and saw that it was done. “Yep. Let’s eat.”

~~~

Once dinner was cleaned up and the children sent to bed, Dean sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the parlor. The ranch house was one of the larger ones in the area because of several additions that had been made over the years. As the eldest son, Adam had originally inherited the house when their parents had passed on, but he’d given it to Dean because he’d gotten married.

Adam had always been a talented cattle driver and preferred to be on the trail. Dean would rather work the ranch than drive the herds so it worked out for both of them. Adam still retained his share in the ranch, but didn’t like being tied down, which was why he’d never married.

Their parents, John and Mary Winchester, had built the house after they’d settled the land back in 1839, before that area of Montana was sectioned off into Dawson County. Their house had been four rooms at that time, consisting of a kitchen, parlor, and two bedrooms. It had been a lot of hard work, but their parents were determined to make a nice home and build a stable business to pass down to their children.

Adam had come along first, only six months after the house and barn had been finished. Back then, the barn had only been big enough for four heads of cattle; a bull and three cows. That was how their ranch had started. Another year passed and, soon, Dean was born. When the boys were five and six, John decided they needed more room because Mary was pregnant again.

Another bedroom was added and the kitchen enlarged. John’s father died not long after and his mother, Edna, came to live with them. That’s when they’d decided to add a second floor. There were three rooms upstairs; two large bedrooms and a wash room with a dry sink and chamber pot. They still had an outhouse, which they used most of the time, except overnight and during the most bitter cold winter weather.

Dean and Lisa had lived with his parents until they’d passed away and then the young couple had taken over the house. Adam preferred to use one of the bunk houses when he was home, saying he liked the privacy and figured that Dean and Lisa didn’t want him blundering in late at night if he’d been drinking and such.

Sam, their younger brother, had bought a place a few miles away when he was eighteen. He also preferred privacy, not because he didn’t love his family but because he and Adam shared a common love of freedom. Not to mention that Sam highly prized books and learning. His house held more books than furniture. When he had lived in Dean and Lisa’s house, he had run out of room for them all.

Dean looked around the parlor, which he and Adam had enlarged. Both he and Lisa’s chairs were nicely upholstered and thickly padded. Lisa’s was a rocker. He’d surprised her with them right before Mary had come along, knowing she’d appreciate somewhere comfortable to rock their baby.

He remembered how thrilled she’d been and the joy that had lit up her face as she sat in the chair. Her belly had been greatly swollen with their child and Dean couldn’t have been happier. The chairs both had matching ottomans. Dean had traded a high quality heifer for the pieces and had never regretted it. Turning his head, he gazed at the sofa and smiled. It was another purchase with which he’d surprised Lisa. When she’d gotten farther along with Ben, she’d been more tired than with Mary and so he’d gotten it so that she could lie down when she needed to rest.

He was equally happy when both children were born and loved having one of each. Lisa was a wonderful mother and took excellent care of her family. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered when Lisa had told him she was pregnant for a third time. He’d grabbed her and twirled her slowly, just as thrilled as he had been when she’d told him about Mary and Ben. He remembered how excited Mary and Ben had been, too.

It wasn’t to be, however. Lisa had gone into labor too early into the pregnancy. The neighbor woman at the time, Ellen Harvell, had done everything she could, but Lisa had hemorrhaged and both mother and baby perished.

Crushing grief had followed, and if it hadn’t been for Ellen and her wife, Charlie, Dean might have gone crazy from it. Both had been quick to make him see that he had two young children who needed him and he owed it to them to be strong. It wasn’t that he shouldn’t mourn, but he had to keep it together for their sakes. Ellen told him that Lisa would have expected it of him, and she’d been right.

Adam and Sam had been on a drive at the time and he’d had only Ellen and Charlie to fall back on. Ellen had taught him some cooking, and Charlie had helped with repair work around the ranch and kept Dean moving each day. Dean had buried his pain in work and taken comfort in his children. The last three years had been difficult, but not without joy.

Turning his mind away from all that, he looked down at the letter in his lap and wondered who it was from. He slit the envelope with a pocketknife and pulled out the letter. He detected a faint whiff of perfume.

Unfolding the letter, he read:

'Dear Mr. Winchester,  
I am responding to the advertisement placed with the Brooks Agency of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I found it to be touching and straightforward, which I appreciated very much. As I understand it, you are looking for a partner and parent-figure for your children.'

“What the hell?” he said. Then it came back to him. “Sam!” His younger brother had told him he should get married again. Dean had said that he didn’t know any single men or women, at least any reputable ones. That’s when Sam had told him about mail-order husbands and said that would be the perfect way to find a partner.

Dean had been joking when he said it sounded like a great idea and why didn’t Sam place an ad. “That Jackass!” Dean swore. “I can’t believe he did this.”

Curious despite his anger, Dean read on.

'Allow me to tell you about myself. I am five feet, nine inches tall and have dark brown hair, the color of a dark bay horse. My eyes are deep blue and I have a slender figure. I like to think I am kind and have good manners, although sometimes my parents are a little put out with me because I do not always follow the conventions of society.  
I have an excellent sense of humor and enjoy the outdoors. I sit a horse well and can write, read, and do some mathematics. Perhaps I shouldn’t tell you this, as I am informed that many country men are intimidated by educated men, but I somehow think you are perhaps more forward thinking than that. I would ask that you keep an open mind.  
I have never been married and have no children, so I come unencumbered. I should like to have children so I hope you aren’t opposed to having more. Although it’s been a few years, I’m sure that you still deeply feel the loss of your wife and I am sorry you have had to endure such a thing. I would never presume to take her place, either in your heart, or in the hearts of your children. Rather, I would like to make my own place in all your lives and hope that we could be happy together.  
I am looking forward to corresponding with you and becoming better acquainted.

Yours truly,  
Castiel Novak'

Dean read the letter several times and he was surprised to find that he was moved by this man’s words. He was honest and sensitive and had added a little humor. He had to admit that his interest was piqued. Although tempted to write back, he had no idea how to respond. He decided to sleep on it and see how he felt in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell were you thinking?” Dean said as soon as he saw Sam the next day.
> 
> Sam had come to help Dean geld a couple of colts. Adam was out moving part of the herd to a new pasture. Ellen had taken a walk with the kids to pick some early spring berries they’d located on one of the trails.
> 
> Sam frowned. “What are you talking about?”
> 
> Dean snatched the letter from Castiel Novak from a drawer in the kitchen and thrust it at his brother. “Read it.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean said as soon as he saw Sam the next day.

Sam had come to help Dean geld a couple of colts. Adam was out moving part of the herd to a new pasture. Ellen had taken a walk with the kids to pick some early spring berries they’d located on one of the trails.

Sam frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Dean snatched the letter from Castiel Novak from a drawer in the kitchen and thrust it at his brother. “Read it.”

Sam unfolded the paper and began scanning the page. His mouth curved in a smile that grew wider the more he read. He finished and handed the letter back to Dean.

“I’ll be damned. He sounds like a keeper,” he said.

“Why did you put that ad in the paper?”

“Because you said I should. You said it was a good idea,” Sam answered.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “I was being sarcastic.”

“I know,” Sam said with a nod. “But you need someone in your life. You need help with those kids. It’s not going to be long before Mary is a young lady. Are you gonna talk to her about womanly matters?”

“Ellen will do that,” Dean said. He tended to be shy about sexual matters.

Sam harrumphed. “Ellen and Charlie have their own kids to raise. You could certainly use another person around here and one in your bed. You might be nicer to be around.”

Dean whipped his head around, ready to berate Sam but his brother held up a hand.

“I know, Lisa was the love of your life, but the fact is, she wouldn’t want you to stay single the rest of your life and she’d want someone helping to take care of those kids. If you haven’t noticed, there’s a shortage of singles in these parts so the pickings are slim,” Sam said. His green eyes, which he had inherited from their mother, were serious. “If you’re not after love, at least be practical. Maybe you won’t fall head over heels for someone, but you could be somewhat happy and have a good life.”

Dean stayed silent for a few moments and saw the wisdom in Sam’ words. His grief over Lisa’s death had colored his life for so long and he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he would be replacing her if another person came along. Sam may have been wiser than he about the subject and Dean knew he had to take his children’s welfare into consideration.

He gave Sam an unsure glance and said, “What the heck would I say to him if I did write? I can’t compete with that letter.”

Sam smiled. “It’s not a competition, Dean. You just say what you feel.”

“I don’t know how I feel. No man is gonna make the trip out here if I say that,” Dean said.

“I’ll tell you what. You give me a general idea what you wanna say and I’ll write the letter.”

Dean mulled over Sam’ offer. Sam had the most education out of the three brothers and certainly wrote better than he did. “Ok. Um, just tell him what we’re like and that I’m a hard worker and he sounds real nice. Oh, and tell him about the ranch.”

“Done,” Sam said. “Now let’s get to those colts.”

All through the day, Dean kept thinking about that letter and wondering about the man who’d written it. Why was he contemplating moving to an unknown land that was barely settled? He seemed smart and nice. Why couldn’t he find a nice man in Pittsburgh? He assumed there was a good reason and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

By the time Dean’s day was through, he was exhausted. That was nothing new, though. He welcomed the work and the fatigue because they kept thoughts away that he didn’t want to deal with. That night, however, he had something new to think about and it kept him awake for a while.

He lay in the bed in which he and Lisa had made love so many times and wondered how he could ever share it with someone else. Dean reached over and ran his hand over the side of the bed where Lisa had slept. What would it feel like to have another person lying next to him again?

“Lisa, I don’t know about all this. Sam tells me I need to find someone to marry, to be a parent to our children, but I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do. I still miss you so much and I don’t think I can love someone like that again.” Dean fought the tears that threatened. “You always said you’d be with me no matter what. I hope you’re with me now. There’s times when I think I hear you laugh or feel you next to me. If you are around, can you give me some sort of a sign?”

He waited but nothing happened. Dean laughed at himself, thinking he was incredibly foolish to expect some sort of otherworldly sign. He rolled over away from Lisa’s side of the bed and eventually nodded off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting the Brooks Agency, Castiel was on tenterhooks as he waited for a response to the letter he’d written. Would the man he’d sent the letter to be interested? Should he have written something more or had he written too much? Doubts bombarded him but he did his best to hide his feelings.

After visiting the Brooks Agency, Castiel was on tenterhooks as he waited for a response to the letter he’d written. Would the man he’d sent the letter to be interested? Should he have written something more or had he written too much? Doubts bombarded him but he did his best to hide his feelings.

He couldn’t afford for any of his family to suspect anything, so he went to his classes and worked hard at his writing and other studies. He also took home some books about Montana, where Mr. Winchester lived. It was wise to research the place where he might end up living.

Castiel hid the books away during the day and only brought them out late at night. It wouldn’t do for the servants to find them lying about. House servants tended to gossip. He studied them closely and took notes. The more he read, the more excited he became. It was as far removed from the current life he led as could be. It would certainly be an adventure. He longed to hear a wolf howl and feel the cold winter winds and watch the cattle being driven.

The books also helped him understand the type of clothing he would need. He was sensible enough to know that dress shoes and suits would have no place somewhere like Montana. Now the problem would be to figure out how to start buying these things and where to store them.

Making the purchases wouldn’t be so hard, but there was no way to bring them home without being noticed. Both his sisters and he liked to show each other new clothing and such that they bought. For Castiel to abruptly stop doing that would cause everyone to become curious about why he would suddenly be secretive about his shopping. That would put his plan in jeopardy.  
He thought about places to stash his things until he needed them, but came up with only one place to do so. His cousin, Tessa, was always pushing the envelope when it came to societal rules and Castiel knew she would help him.

Tessa Bradbury was known for being a bit of a wild woman, but because she was the sole heir of her family’s vast fortune, those of her class tended to look the other way. With no parents left and no husband to whom to answer, Tessa enjoyed a freedom that few women of her social standing did. She had always been a sounding board for Castiel’s frustrations.

Castiel loved his family but he felt like he was drowning. He visited his cousin to plead for her assistance. Tessa understood how smothered Castiel felt in a world that was filled with the same thing day after day. She herself had felt that way her entire life so she was only too happy to help Castiel prepare for his journey, should it ever happen. Castiel left his fiery cousin’s house a happy man. Now if only a positive response came.

~~~

Two weeks later, Tessa contacted Castiel by note that a letter had come. Castiel left the house as quickly as possible, saying that he needed to go to the library. A short time later, he sat in Tessa’s ornate parlor. Castiel took the letter from Tessa. He was jittery as he opened it so he took a breath before beginning to read it.

'Dear Castiel,

I was really surprised to get your letter. I didn’t think anyone would write to me because I have two children. It’s only a very special person who would be willing to take on that. I’ll tell you about them. Mary is just like her ma. She has golden brown hair and bright brown eyes. She turned eleven last fall. Ben is all boy and full of energy.  
They’re both good children and I want the best for them. Our house is pretty big. There’s a kitchen, parlor, four bedrooms, and a washroom upstairs. I keep it in good shape along with the rest of the place. I’m not the richest man, but I keep our heads above water. My kids and my cattle are my life, but I’d sure like to share it with someone again.  
Your letter was something else. I can tell that you’re a real gentleman and smart, too. I’m wondering where you went to school and why a fine likegentleman you would want to come here. It’s pretty here, don’t get me wrong, but it’s a lot different than what you’re used to. The sky is so blue and on clear days, you can see across the valley. The sound of the cattle lowing and the horses nickering to each other is comforting.  
You said you like to ride and we have plenty of good horses so that wouldn’t be a problem. Your schooling would be welcome because we don’t have a school close by here and the kids need to learn. Both are real bright and like learning new things.  
I guess because you told me what you look like, and you sound very handsome, I should tell you about myself. I’ve been told I’m handsome. I have blond hair and green eyes. Last I knew, I stood six feet, two inches tall. I don’t know what I weigh, but I’m very fit. I work off most of what I eat. I have strong arms and a strong back and I provide well for my family.  
That’s about it for now, but I hope I hear from you again soon. Let me know if you have any questions.

Sincerely,  
Dean Winchester'

Castiel finished reading the letter and leaned back in his seat. The letter hung from his fingers and Tessa snatched it away and read it.

“Oh, my,” she said. “Castiel, you have a live one here. He sounds dreamy. A real man, not like some of the fops around here. Just think of how manly he must be from all that work. And blond hair and green eyes? Cousin, if you don’t take him, I just might.”

Castiel looked into his cousin’s lively green eyes and laughed. “Hands off. Go get your own Montana man.” He took the letter back and stood. “He does sound wonderful, doesn’t he? And just imagine the trip. Why, I would have enough to write about for a lifetime with that alone!”

“See what the next few letters bring, but I wouldn’t wait too long to meet him if all is satisfactory. You said other people write these men? Some other person might beat you to it,” Tessa said. “Like me!”

“Stop your teasing, Tess. You’re awful and wonderful. So you’ll continue to help me?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, yes. And more than that, I’ll lend you the money for the trip. You’re going to need more than your allowance and there’s no way to access your dowry, of course. There’s no telling what you’ll come up against and it’s best to be prepared,” Tessa said.  
Castiel was shocked. “You can’t do that! I won’t take your money.”

“You’re not taking, you’re borrowing, dear. Besides, I have tons of money to spend and watching you live out your dream is a real pleasure for me. I’ll live vicariously through you. Accept the money or I won’t help you,” Tessa said. Her expression was serious.

“Blackmailer,” Castiel accused. “Very well. I accept.”

Tessa clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Now go home and write to your cowboy immediately so it reaches him as soon as possible.”

~~~

The letters began coming on a regular basis over the next two and a half months and Castiel was enchanted by them. Dean’s description of Montana and their lives made Castiel want to go there all the more. It sounded like a very purposeful and romantic life.

Sam had a blast playing matchmaker and enjoyed writing the letters. As he wrote them, he tried to make them sound the way Dean spoke. He felt that Dean would be a lucky man to get a man like Castiel and was a little jealous.

Dean didn’t say so, but he liked Castiel’s letters, especially the way he wrote about his sisters. They sounded like a lively bunch and Castiel’s vivid writing made him feel like he could almost see them. He was glad that he had a close family.

It was obvious that Castiel was a smart man and sometimes Dean had to use a dictionary he’d borrowed from Sam to tell him some of the word meanings. When he asked questions about Lisa, Dean froze up and told Sam to not go into detail about his wife or his grief. He felt that was his business alone.

Other than that, he mostly left writing the letters up to Sam and rarely read them before they were sent off. It seemed like Sam was doing a good job and that was good enough for Dean.

One day, during the middle of July, Sam showed up, waving a letter. Dean smiled because he knew it was another one from Castiel. He’d actually come to look forward to them.

“You’re going to love this one,” Sam informed him.

Dean took it and opened it.

'Dear Dean,

I will come right to the point. I have enjoyed our correspondence immensely and it seems you have as well. I think that it’s time we meet and would like to make the trip forthwith. Please reply to let me know if this is acceptable to you and if so, I will make the final plans.  
In your earlier missives, you have told me that the closest railway would stop in North Dakota and that I would come by coach from there. You warned that it would be a long journey, but I am willing to undertake it. I have the means to hire a first rate guide and have no fear of the journey, which I think will be well worth any effort.

Yours,  
Castiel'

By the time Dean finished reading the letter, panic had begun to set in. When all this had started, he’d never expected it to go this far. Now, half a continent away, there was a man who was ready to leave his life and come west to meet him.

“Breathe, Dean. It’ll be okay. Ain’t that something?” Sam said. His delight brought Dean to anger.

“How do I explain this to the kids? Where is he going to stay? What am I supposed to do with him?” he said.

Sam laughed at the fear and bewilderment on Dean’s face. “Well, I know it’s been a while, but it’s kind of like when you fall off a horse. You just get back on and it’ll all come back to you.”

Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt collar. “It’s not funny, you idiot! I should have never done any of this. I shouldn’t have let you talk me into it!”

Sam laughed all the more and Dean could have choked him.

“Dean! Knock it off! The fact is, you wanted to do it or you never would have told me to go ahead,” he said, yanking his shirt out of Dean’s fist.

“I didn’t say go ahead! I was joking! I didn’t know you’d take me seriously and put that ad in the paper,” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but you told me to go ahead and send a letter back. You coulda just never answered, but you told me to write back.”

Dean stood very still as he recalled their conversation. “Shit! You’re right.” Dean put a hand to his forehead. “What do I do now?”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dean a speculative look. “The question is, what do you want to do? I think you want to meet him but you’re scared to death. You never told me to stop writing him or tell him it was off. That says to me that you’ve been seriously contemplating meeting him.”

Dean was cursing his stupidity. He felt bad about not stopping the letters and now didn’t know what he wanted to do. “You’re right. It’s not your fault. Let me think about it today and I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Ok. That’s fine. Dean, the worst that can happen is that things don’t work out and he goes back home,” Sam said. “At least you would have given it a try.”

“I’ll think on it,” Dean said.

That night, Dean wrestled with the decision that lay ahead. Should he take a risk and have this man come? What would he tell his children? He needed to talk to someone other than Sam about this. He needed a woman’s point of view.

The next morning, Dean rode his stallion, Joker, over to the Harvell’s place. At the sound of a horse’s hooves, Ellen Harvell looked out from behind a sheet she was hanging on a wash line.

“There’s the woman I’m after,” he said with a smile as he climbed down off Joker.

Ellen chuckled. “Don’t let my wife hear that. She’s the jealous type.”

Her dark hair blew around in the breeze and her brown eyes smiled up at him. She looked at Dean closely. She’d known him and his brothers for ten years now and could tell when something was on the man’s mind. His furrowed brow and the look in his eyes gave him away. Dean had become a son to her and she wondered what was bothering him.

She’d loved Lisa and had grieved right along with Dean when she’d died. Ellen still felt guilty about not being able to save Lisa and their baby. It had been another boy.

“Can we talk?” Dean asked.

“Sure, hon. C’mon into the kitchen. I could use some coffee, how about you?” she said.

“I can always use a cup of your coffee, Ellen,” Dean answered and followed her into their house.

The kitchen was large, as was the table. It had to be with four children and a couple of ranch hands to feed. Meals were lively at the Harvell’s and Dean and his kids had eaten many a meal with them. It had a homey feel to it and the surfaces of the wooden table and benches were worn to a smooth patina from so much use. Charlie had installed plenty of cupboards and bought Ellen a nice buffet to house all of their dishes and various cooking equipment.

“Sit,” Ellen said and set about getting their coffee. When it was ready, she poured it and sat down at the table with Dean. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure where to start. Seems I’ve got myself into a pickle,” Dean said. “Back in May, Sam decided to put an advertisement in a paper back East for a mail-order husband. He thinks I need a partner and he said this was the perfect way to find one.” His words started coming fast once he’d started. “I was joking when I said go ahead and put the ad in. Next thing I know, a letter comes from a man. I read it and damned if I wasn’t interested. He’s educated and seems very nice and doesn’t mind that I have kids. He was really sorry to hear about Lisa and doesn’t want to try to take her place. We been writin’ back and forth and now he wants to come and meet us. I don’t know if I should or not. What do you think?”

Ellen laughed softly. “Oh, that Sam. I think he did a good thing. It sounds to me like you like him, or at least his letters. You know, a lot of men are beginning to find life partners that way. Nothing wrong with it. Do you think your heart is healed enough to entertain the idea of meeting another man with the idea of proposing marriage?”

Dean felt his stomach drop at the idea. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I could ever go through that again. What if we get married and things are good and then he dies?”

Ellen laid a hand on his. “Dean, I know you’re scared, but what if he comes here and you get married and you die? You know as well as I that your work can be dangerous. You’re not the only one taking a risk.”

Dean looked at Ellen in surprise. He had been so busy thinking of his situation that he hadn’t considered what Castiel would face. He obviously had a lot of courage, maybe more than he did. He would be travelling a very long distance just to meet his family and him, without any guarantees. Shouldn’t he be just as willing to take that step and at least meet him?

Dean gulped down his coffee, then rose and kissed Ellen on the forehead. “You are the wisest person I know. Thanks.” He kissed her cheek and quickly left.

Ellen chuckled as she finished her coffee and then went back to hanging her laundry.

~~~

Dean rode on to Sam’ place. It was a slightly run down house with only four small rooms. Sam kept it in fair repair, but wasn’t overly concerned with making it more attractive because he had no intentions of getting married. His one small barn housed two horses and a mule. An outside shed gave his five steer shelter during the winter months. A few chickens and a rooster roamed free on his land. Sam didn’t have any need to keep a lot of animals, only what he needed to feed himself.

A small vegetable garden occupied an area off to the right of the house, where it had a nice combination of sun and shade from a large oak tree that stood sentinel along the edge of the patch. Roscoe, Sam’ big, furry mongrel, started barking and running toward Dean and Joker. His tail wagged furiously when he saw that one of his favourite people was there.

Sam sat in a rocking chair on the porch that ran the length of the house. He whittled on a piece of wood. It seemed like Sam was always whittling something. He made beautiful pieces and many people in the area hired him to make specific things, which they liked to give as gifts and such.

He didn’t get up from his chair or stop whittling as he called out, “C’mon and have a seat. What brings you?”

Dean leapt up onto Sam’ porch and dropped down into the chair next to him. He rocked for a few moments in silence, scratching Roscoe’s ears and petting his head. Sam started whistling, another one of his habits. He was a beautiful whistler and entertained people with it.

“Send the letter. Tell him to come ahead,” Dean said. He got up and jumped from the porch. Dean gathered Joker’s reins and climbed aboard the stallion. He gave Joker a light kick and the stallion sprang forward, setting out at a canter. Dean rode home fast, enjoying the speed of the big stallion under him. He’d had to leave right after his statement to Sam or else he would have changed his mind. Dean knew Sam.


End file.
